Trapped, Released
by Spirify
Summary: He was the one who was trapped. She was the one who released him. Add x Ara
1. Chapter 1

Spirify : Hello all! :D I'm sorry that I haven't been uploading ADAA and FG and continued making new stories!

Elsword : She made another one = - =

Spirify : HUSH ELS! Alright this is the Add x Ara story that I had promised to write on my bio~

Aisha : The rest are on Hiatus :x

Spirify : WELL SORRY FOR NOT HAVING INSPIRATION ! Q W Q

Like on my bio, I have decided to work on one story at a time, cause it's so much easier xD

And because I have zero ideas for the next chap. of ADAA and FG I decided to do a Add x Ara story o w o

Because in my opinion, HE BELONGS WITH HER! AWAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Add, CHEVE IS FOREVER! D:

Add : -shrugs- I merely want to take codes and information from her. I have no use for love.

Spirify : Oh just wait... Hehehehehehehehehe...

Classes~

Add - Base (For Now)

Ara - Yama Raja

Aisha - Elemental Master

Elsword - Infinity Sword

Eve - Code Battle Seraph

Chung - Tactical Trooper

Rena - Night Watcher

Raven - Veteran Commander

Enjoy like always~ :D

* * *

A petite girl with long black hair split in to two sections elegantly thrusted her spear forward, piercing through the heads of several Shadow Walkers. She quickly pulled it out and whirled around, defending herself from a Shadow Defender while also twisting her spear to a certain angle so it would counterattack. Ara sliced off the demon's head and created a orange-ish, black-ish orb in her hands, crashing it down on to a small Mana Linker. Orange eyes darted and flicked in every directions, keeping track of where her comrades were while also keeping her guard up. On the right side was Aisha, sending down waves and waves of meteors and blizzards, easily demolishing the demon's on her side. Along side with the purple-head was Elsword, defeating the demon's that weren't destroyed by the showers while protecting the mage, since she had really bad survival instinct. In front of Ara was Eve and Chung. Eve was firing lasers at incredible speed, penetrating through several demons while Chung swung his cannon and threw bombs that exploded in to a blue smoke. Finally, on the Yama Raja's left side was Rena and Raven. The two were in complete sync, dashing around and slicing through the demons in almost like a dance form. Erendil and The Abyss Blade glinted off the morning sun, disappearing and reappearing in silver flashes. Deciding to help finish the remaining monsters, Ara back flipped out of the battle field and raised her hand up slowly.

"Suppression." Her whisper was soft as a strong pull appeared out of nowhere, along with a orange black-hole, which sucked in the demons.

The demons instantly flew in, getting shredded to pieces inside. With a simple clench of her fist, the black-hole exploded in to a slight horizontal line. The members of the gang turned to look at her, the female smiling sheepishly.

"That skill always amazes me, Ara~" Rena brushed back her long blonde hair, emerald eyes shining beautifully.

The elf wiped off the blood on Erendil, before sheathing it swiftly, giving off one of her sweet smiles.

"Thank you, Rena," Ara blushed at the comment, she never was good at compliments.

Aisha and Elsword chuckled softly before turning to look at the grand white and blue door before them.

"Looks like it's Boss time," Elsword narrowed his eyes slightly, gripping on to the handles of Conwell tighter.

"Indeed, my scan has detected an enormous threat before us." Eve answered bluntly, her emotionless gaze flicking over to the dead demons that surrounded them in a blood bath.

The El Gang was in Resiam Outskirts, trying to take back what the demon's had taken from Hamel. It was a surban area that connected Hamel and the Resiam together, filled with broken cities and sparkling clear, blue water. Ara let out a quiet sigh, a small sad smile twitching up on her lips. From what she heard, Aren was here in Hamel, causing this mass destruction. A hand was placed on her shoulder and the female turned to look, staring straight in to cerulean eyes.

"It's fine Ara, it's not your fault..." Chung whispered, gazing at her with concern.

To the Yama Raja, Chung was like her big brother, always kind and caring. But that's what made it hurt the most. _Her _brother was the one causing this damage to Chung's city, and that's what hurt her.

"I-I know... But..." She held her head down in shame, guilt washing over her.

Eve appeared next to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It may appear to be your fault, but it isn't, Ara. This is merely caused by the corruption of your brother. Hamel will be rebuilt in thanks of them for saving Altera." She spoke bluntly, trying in her own way to reassure the Yama Raja.

"I don't deserve this kindness..." Ara looked up and smiled sadly, nodding her head before walking towards the door, "But I will try to be as helpful as I can for you all."

The rest of the gang grinned at her and and followed after. Ara placed her palm against the cool door, taking a deep breath before pushing harshly. The door swung open with a loud creak, revealing a dark blue circle with platforms. Bellow it was a whirlpool, swirling around the almost like prison. But what stood out the most, was a large, standing shadow, He was built rather buff at the top with a round head, orange on his chest and large sword-like arms. The demon ended with a swirl for his legs.

"Shadow Master," Elsword smirked and held Conwell and another sword, bending down to almost like a cat-like pounce, "Be my back-up Aisha."

"Alright," Aisha stood behind him and casted wind magic on his feet, instantly making him fast.

The swordsmen charged and dodged the first swipe of the demon's hand, maneuvering around it swiftly before thrusting his sword up at it's neck. He was able to chip some of it's heavy black armor off but it wasn't enough. The Shadow Master responded with another whirl of it's hand, clashing against Elsword's blade, as the male blocked. Raven was the next to join the battle, taking Elsword's blockage as a chance to aim for a spot. He instantly found a place where the demon wasn't guarding and rushed forward with shadow step, using the tip of his sword and angling it so it would sharply cut upwards. In the back, Rena had whipped out Erendil and positioned herself in to a stance.

"Fatality." Within an instant, she had disappeared and reappeared at the opposite of the Shadow Master, a silver line flashed through the demon afterwards.

Aisha quickly back-upped Elsword, rushing forward with her wand and slamming it down on to its arm. She then charged a fierce electrical force and zapped it while the swordsmen backed up.

"Thank you," Elsword muttered, raising his hand up and creating several swords that stood threatingly at the top, "Sword Fall!"

Each one flew down at incredible speed, piercing through the Shadow Master. Ara stood quietly, calling in Eun. She build up her power and when she opened her eyes, 8 white tails appeared on her back while piercing crimson eyes stared silently. Her aura was enough to make the other members back up and stare at her, hiding behind Aisha's mana shield. The female walked up casually to the demon, her heels clicking against the marble floors. Once she was right in front of it, she smiled sweetly, that quickly turning in to a smirk.

"Energy Cannon." That's all she whispered before she jumped, bringing both hands upwards.

A large orb was created above her, swirling with immense power. Her red eyes glinted silently, before she hurled it downwards. It went slow, but completely shredded the the Shadow Monster, tearing off its arms one by one. The ground bellow it shattered and cracked, small spurts of water shooting up.

"Ara, stop! You're going to make the whole place collapse on us!" Aisha yelled, strengthening her shield even more to avoid the damage of the floors that where being tossed everywhere from the attack.

The Yama Raja hesitated, weakening her skill by a lot. Wrong mistake. The Shadow Master took the opportunity and stabbed his remaining arm in to her stomach. Ara gasped and her nine-tails formed disappeared along with her attack. The demon pierced even deeper, creating large black balls around the room which exploded upon touch. Quickly, the roof collapsed on to the mage's shield as she screamed in horror, watching as Ara was knocked unconscious. Ara held on to her stomach weakly, her eyelids falling down slowly. _I can't... I'm falling unconscious..._

_"Ara!" _She could faintly hear her comrades scream her name but before she knew it arms had wrapped around her, carrying her bridal style.

She saw silver hair and one golden eye that peeked out from a mask before darkness overtook her.

* * *

Glaive placed the female down in Henir Time and Space. He brushed a strand of hair away before smirking silently. Using a blue cube, he opened a small portal and gentle pushed her inside. Within the portal that Glaive had created was a male with silky, silver hair, holding on to a blue book. He heard a small plop and turned to look, revealing piercing magenta eyes that glowed brightly.

* * *

Spirify : KYAH, WELCOME ADD TO THE FANFICTION WORLD OF AWESOMENESS!

I have been like neglecting the new characters but once Ara came out, I became oh so obsessed xD

Love to meet you, character's name is Enku o w o

Oh and another thing, I will not add Elesis :x

She belongs in Grand Chase, not Elsword x - x

Sorry to all those who like Elesis Q - Q

Thank you for reading~ *^*!


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

Spirify : Because I felt bad about not uploading for I have no clue how much time, I updated this as fast as my little fingers can type ! xD

Though it may not be that great of I chapter, I enjoyed writing my Add x Ara :D

Add : So, Ara will be living with me for now?

Ara : -blushes-

Spirify : OHOHOHO, YES SHE WILL BE DEAR ADD!

Elsword and Aisha : Good luck Add and Ara, feel the power of her fangirlism when she writes :x

It was the same for us o w o

Spirify : WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN, HUH? HUH? HUH HUH HUH?

Rena : I can't tease them as I can to Els and Ai but I got this ;D

Raven : -sigh-

Spirify : Enjoy~ xD

* * *

Aisha held her mana shield as best as she could, making it in to a large blue ball as the floor and and roof crashed in to the water. Her mana was running low for such a tremendous feat in levitating it with people.

"Aisha, hold on as best as you can!" Rena ordered, scanning the ocean for Ara.

Elsword grabbed Aisha's outstretched hand and squeezed it while closing his eyes.

"Borrow my mana," A blue aura wrapped itself around the two as the mage concentrated on combining the two different mana's.

"Eve, have you found her yet?!" Chung looked over at the nasod, who was furiously pulling up several screens while typing.

"I apologize, but for some certain reason she had disappeared off my radar search. I can not locate her!" Eve apologized while typing fast, Electra at her side helping.

"Did she get pulled away with the current?" Raven hissed and joined Rena on her search, "That damn boss..."

Aisha finally connected her mana with Elsword's and snapped her eyes open, making the mana shield stronger and going closer to the water.

"Thanks," She breathed and smiled at the red-head, who chuckled in return.

Chung rushed over to Eve's side and took the opposite side of Electra, helping in the search. Eve nodded her thanks and focused on the screens in front of her, moving a slender across the screen and connecting the dots.

"El Crystal Spectrum Mode : Blue." A light blue electricity zapped about her as she sent thousands of harmless balls of electricity in to the water for the search.

Chung recorded their movements and watched on their screen as they zipped around in a bizarre search route. The elf bit her bottom lip worriedly, frantically darting her eyes around the water. If they continued on for a long time, Aisha's mana would run out and they would all fall in to the water. But if they don't find Ara by that time, that means they would have to ditch her and rush to the exit. It was incredible two hard decisions that she had to make. Rena turned to look at the group, all their eyes on her.

"Aisha, how much longer can you hold with Elswords' mana?"

"Around 10 - 15 minutes till we have to retreat, but if we use up all that time, by the time we arrive at the exit, Aisha would be in a mana state of loss which could last for a week." Elsword answered in the mage's stead, allowing the purple-head to focus.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't mind being in a coma for a week if we could at least find Ara," Aisha whispered quietly, squeezing Elsword's hand tighter.

Rena scrunched her face up in a pained expression, racking her brain for an answer. But before she would make an answer, a warm hand slipped in to hers and wrapped around it soothingly. When the elf turned to look, she was met with warming, golden eyes. _Thank you, Raven... _Rena smiled softly.

"We will continue the search for only 10 minutes, everyone do your best!" She ordered, receiving gentle gazes from everybody who nodded.

_If we don't find Ara... We all have to come to the conclusion that... That she died... _Emerald eyes were slightly brimmed with tears. _Please be alive... Ara..._

* * *

Ara was in a daze. She couldn't remember anything that happened and was really tired. _Am I at the castle?_ She moved slightly and was met with a stinging pain from her stomach. With a loud gasp, she shot up and wrapped an arm around her stomach painfully. _W-what...? _She slowly removed her hand and found herself in a large purple shirt, that was surprisingly comfortable. Moving her hand over her stomach, she felt a a gauze wrapped tightly around it. Her hair had been taken out of it's usually look and was down , slipping past her back. The female glanced upwards and stared at a faint blue, glowing wall. She heard the shift of feet and alarmingly looked in that direction, her orange eyes gazing in to deep, magenta ones. He was wearing a white hoodie shirt with golden buttons, a black shirt in the middle that was out lined with purple. White pants covered his legs along with a dangling purple belt that hung on his waist, pinned on his pants with large golden buttons. He wore short purple, white, and golden boots. But what interested the Yama Raja was the sharp weapons that floated around him. The male stared at her silently, a hand in his pocket, while the other held a book.

"Um... H-hello?" Ara hesitantly started a conversation, breaking the awkward tension in the air.

He did nothing except turn around and walked towards a small table. Now that the female realized it, the room was small and surrounded by towering book shelfs, filled with books. The bed she was on had been pressed against a book shelf, the mattress a pristine white and a soft, fluffy pillow was placed for her head. Her scanning was interrupted when she felt something placed on her lap. With further inspections, she had found the strange weapons placing a tray with food on her lap.

"A-ah! Thank you..." She mumbled embarrassed.

The male continued to stare at her, one hand slung over the back of the chair and his legs crossed. The weapons encircled Ara rather playfully. She poked it hesitantly, finding the metal smooth and sharp. Without any other hesitation, she ran a hand against the metal, feeling some sort of power pulse against her touch.

"Wow..." She breathed and pulled one down gently, observing the way it was structured and the intricate designs on it.

He did nothing when she smacked it, finding it rather hard. The weapon flew away from her and wrapped itself around the male who was still staring at her with a mildly interested face. Ara tried to not meet his gaze and stared down at her food, using her fork to poke at it. _Could it be poisoned? _It wasn't a bad thought but there probably wouldn't be any proof. He had saved her, wrapped her wound and gave her clothes. Deciding to risk it, she popped a piece of omelette in her mouth and was delighted with the flavor. Without her knowing, a smile had twitched up on her lips as she took another bite.

"Add." Her eating was interrupted when she heard a voice and looked at the male who was staring at her.

His voice was deep and smooth, somewhat mature and attractive.

"Is... Is that your name?" Add nodded, placing his cheek against his hand that was resting against the table now.

"O-oh! My name is Ara," Ara quickly introduced herself and took another bite, chewing quietly.

She just couldn't get over how good the omelette was. The female quickly finished her food and placed her fork down gently, picking up the cup of water and taking a sip.

"Ara... huh?" Add spoke quietly, his eyes now gazing at something different.

With slight interest, Ara turned to look where he was looking, finding the male staring at her spear. She picked up her tray and placed it on a table that was right next to the bed, before getting off slowly. Her bare feet touched the ground, sending shivers up her body by how cold it was. Luckily, the purple shirt she was wearing drapped bellow her knee and she walked over to her spear and picked it up.

"Do you want to see it?" She turned to look at him and held the spear out.

Add stayed silent but held out one hand. Ara smiled and pleasantly handed it over. She didn't know why she handed it over, he could of used it to kill her. When Elsword tried to look at her spear, she had almost murdered him, but for some reason, Add was different. She felt like she could trust him. The Yama Raja walked back to the bed and sat down, watching as he ran a hand over the the red-ish, black-ish part of her spear. His eyes glinted with interest as he continued to glance over the rest of the design.

"Did you create this?" If it weren't for the silent room, Ara wouldn't have heard him speak.

"Y-yes!" She nodded and watched as he held out her spear in front of him.

Add's weapon instantly flew underneath the spear, forming in to a tray of some sort as he placed the spear down. They flew over to her and handed it back. Ara took it quietly and placed it on her lap, watching as he flipped open the book in his hand and started reading. She paused quietly. What was she doing here? Where was she? What happened to the others? Questions whirled around inside her head as she thought long and hard about what happened. _Okay... So I was stabbed by the Shadow Master... I saw a person with silver hair and golden eyes... Silver hair? Could it be Add?! _She glanced over at him worriedly. _No, it can't be... He doesn't have a mask or golden eyes... _She placed a hand on her head and closed her eyes. At these times, she wished Eve was here with her. Silence continued to resume, the sound of pages flipping were only heard. _I guess... I'll explore... Hopefully he won't get mad... _Ara stood up as quietly as she could and walked towards where her spear originally was before letting it lean against the wall. Add had stopped reading for a second to glance at her, his gaze slipping back to the book immediately. The Yama Raja shrugged it off and walked over to one of the book cases, touching it gently, afraid she might break it. The label of a book read _Ancient Nasods. _Nasods? Like Eve? She sighed and dropped her hand, staring at the piles and piles of books on the ground. _Did he read those all?! _Ara didn't like how it was messy. She never was the type to be messy. Her cleaning instinct took in and she picked up the first book on top of the pile closest to her. She gazed at the label on the bottom.

_GN2 _

Wandering over to different book cases, Ara scanned for a row with the same symbols. She soon found it, and slipped the book in neatly, walking back to the same pile. Without the female relieving it, Add had started to stare at her while she was cleaning. He didn't care if she cleaned up but if she touched the books on his table, he would tell her off. But the female barely glanced at the table, continuing to put books back at an incredible pace. With more interest, Add placed his book down and watched her pick up a book and read the label. She walked over to book shelf with the same markings and tried placing it in it's place, pouting when she couldn't reach it. He smirked bemusedly and watched her jump up and try hurling it in. When it didn't work, she let out a frustrated huff and crossed her arms. The male stood up silently and walked towards her, taking the book from her hands as she turned to him in surprise. Jumping on top of his weapons, he levitated upwards and slipped the book in.

"Ah, thank you," Ara bowed slightly and looked at his weapon interested.

"If you can't reach the high places, just place the book on this," Add pointed at his Nasod Dynamics, "And tell it where to put it."

"Alright," Ara nodded and picked up another book, reading the label.

Add turned around and walked back to his seat, crossing his legs and continuing to watch her. The Yama Raja knew he was watching but paid no heed and placed the book on top of the weapon.

"FH8" Ara smiled as it zoomed upwards and deposited the book in the correct order.

She continued on to the next pile and took several books in her arm, placing them all in order on the shelf. Since cleaning was one of her favorite jobs, the female had finished in no time and now sat bored on the bed. Add had also went back to his book, flipping pages quickly, eyes scanning the information written. Ara felt a sudden feeling, and her face turned red from embarrassment. Why? She had to go the bathroom but felt awkward if she had to ask that question. Sighing for the up tenth time that day, she pushed herself off the bed and wandered over to a random blue door. With a quiet push, it slipped open, revealing a some-what kitchen. It was small but cozy, the sink on the right side along with a cabinet, a counter with cups, bowls, plates, and utensils on the left side, stacked neatly on to a dish holder. The female glanced back at the male who was still reading his book. _Should I make something for him to drink? _It was worth a try, and soon enough she had found a delicious, smelling tea-bag, that she had plopped in to a cup and was now boiling water. The Yama Raja hummed a soft tune to herself, momentarily forgetting her bathroom problems.

_Click!_

The boiler made a quiet click, the water now steaming out in big puffs of white. Ara held up the water boiler and poured it in to the cup. Instantly, the aroma of sweet tea wafted up and around the kitchen, the female smiling proudly. She grabbed a spoon and stirred it, allowing the tea bag to let its leaves cook. The liquid in the cup soon turned in to a soft brown as she pulled out the bag and dropped it in to a trash can. She allowed the tea to cool for a bit longer before dropping a small sugar cube in to it, dissolving in to a lightly, sweetened tea. Once again, she stirred it, taking a small sip before placing it on to a small dish. Ara shyly exited the kitchen and placed it down on the table, not meeting Add's eyes as he glanced at her.

"You should probably drink something to keep your body hydrated," She murmured softly, watching with slight excitement as he picked up the cup.

Add liked the scent of whatever she had made for him, and drank it without caution. His tongue was met with a delicious taste and he took another sip. When he glanced at her face, she seemed rather happy and was returning to the kitchen to clean up.

_I guess it won't be bad to have her around..._

* * *

Spirify : I have no clue what tea Ara made for Add xD

It was made up on the spot but I'll think of something . w .

Add : -still drinking Ara's tea-

Chung : Wait, I WANT SOME TOO! HAND IT OVER ADD! -pulls out bazooka-

Ara : -hides behind Spirify-

Spirify : I GOT THIS -unicorn shield-

Eve : Atomic Shield.

Aisha : Mana Shield

Elsword : -hiding behind mana shield-

Rena and Raven : -Somewhere-

Spirify : WAIT EVE, YOU AIN'T CODE NEMESIS!

Eve : Well, shame on you, isn't it?

Chung : FIRE!

_Answer to reviews~_

**Alice-Neko321- **lol xD Well some mysteries are solved!

**DerpyKanshii - **You think so too? xD I just can't see her Elsword, before she came out, I thought Elesis died or something xD Add x Ara, makes... Adra? Who knows xD

**albertrojas0 - **Thank you ! I did know but I just can't see Elesis in Elsword xD I guess I could :3

**Yumi Hades - **You hate her? xD I don't particularly, I just can't see her in Elsword xD It is?! -high fives you-

Thank you for reading~! *^*


	3. Chapter 3 Neitrofelitic

Spirify : I'M ON A ROLL! ACTUALLY STARTED TO UPDATE SOMEWHAT LIKE HOW I WAS BEFORE ;D

And I'm actually starting to like Add x Eve though not that much...

I read Yami's one-shot on it, and I thought it was so sweet and tragic Q w Q

But either way, Add x Ara is forever in my heart!

Add x Eve can be third place xD

Enjoy~

* * *

"Here's your regular tea," Ara set down a silver cup with purple designs on top of the table where Add was reading a book.

Add nodded his thanks and picked it up without a thought, taking a sip of the hot liquid. It's been about four days since the incident of Ara appearing in the Ancient Library. The male didn't really mind, he enjoyed her company, since he'd been alone for five years. The Yama Raja grabbed her spear from it's usual spot near a book shelf and stood a fair distance away from him. It was practice time. Add always watched, no matter if he was getting to a part where it enhances his nasod knowledge. He'd save his page, drop the book, and just watch her. Ara was uncomfortable at first from his glance, but soon enough, she got use to it and practiced in her most utmost ability with the limited space. Ara took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and quietly before holding her spear with two fingers from her left hand, and her whole right hand. She pulled back her body in to a thrusting position, shifting her feet to a pounce like form. Then she let go, and her spear whirled around like a deadly slice, whipping around in a circle so fast that only a blur of orange and black was visible from where she was before. She used her fingers to spin the weapon, slicing back and forth while doing elegant dance moves. It was like she was performing for the person watching her. But this was practice, and if she had more space, her range of attack would be much wider. The female used one hand and grabbed the spear handle, thrusting it forward before pulling it back, her left elbow rushing forward. If there was an enemy, that wouldn't have been a crushing move. Next, she used both hands to spin the weapon again and jumped up, luckily the ceiling was very high, before slamming it down, narrowly avoiding damage to the floors. Ara wiped some sweat off her forehead and smiled at Add, who gave the tiniest smile back.

"Done?"

"Yup!" The Yama Raja replied back cheerfully, taking a seat across from him and placing the spear down in her lap.

Add placed his elbow on the table, his chin resting on his hand as he stared at her. They sat like that in silence, the only sounds of breathing from the female. The Tracer stood up quietly and walked towards the kitchen, pulling open the door and entering. He came out momentarily with a cup of tea that had been prepared by Ara earlier and handed it to her, who took it gratefully and drank a large sip. Ara held the warm cup with two hands and kept drinking, until it was all gone.

"Ah~" She breathed out a sigh of relief and her face became carefree as she placed the cup back down.

The Yama Raja, placed her arms on the table and rested her head on it. Add picked up his book once more and continued to flip through the pages.

_A long time ago, before humans were created on this world, Nasods were the beginning of humanity. They harmonized with the animals and prospered in to a strong, care-free race. For decades, they lived in peace, wealthy and happy. But that came to an end when the first human appeared on Altera, the flying country. It was small, a baby, weak and fragile, it would have been easy to get rid of it but they took it in like their own and the baby grew in to a fine, young lady. She became the Princess of all Nasods and lead the country through it's despairing times. But little did they know, she was in cahoots with the demons. In the year 850, Demons started to attack the wealthy city, Altera. The Nasods looked to the Princess for tactics and reassurance, only to find her on the demon side. Soon, there race became extinct from the war and the country came to its demise. The princess's name was..._

From the rest of that, the page looked like it was burn, making it impossible to read any further in to the subject. Add growled lowly and flung the book on to the floor. Ara heard his growl and looked up from her hands, amazed by the sight of such a derail expression from the male. She glanced at the floor where the book laid sprawled, cover facing upwards.

"Put that away." Add said coldly, pointing at the book as if it was some curse object.

Ara merely nodded and rose to her feat, leaning over to the book and reaching a hand out. She grabbed the edges and pulled it up gently. It wasn't a new thing to her, it happened every time the male couldn't figure something out. She straightened the book out, and looked at the label.

_KM7_

The female shuffled over to the book case, and deposited it in, quickly taking a brief look at Tracer, who was staring at the table icily. Ara walked back towards him and picked up his cup.

"I'm going to refill this," She smiled warmly at him.

Add's expression turned slightly tender and he nodded, watching as the female disappeared in to the kitchen. Once she was gone, he sighed and flicked his fingers toward a book. His Nasod Dynamics whirled around and took the book. They arrived back quickly and Add opened it, flipping through the contents quickly. Though from his earlier frustration, he was not able to concentrate and almost chucked the book at the bed if Ara hadn't appeared with his tea. The female placed the cup down, the soft brown liquid sloshing against the sides. Add instantly grabbed the cup and drank it, the flavor calming himself down. Ara once again smiled and waited patiently till he was done.

"Get me BV9."

Though it wasn't a polite way to ask for something, the Yama Raja still got the book for him. On top of the book was foreign symbols, that probably meant something to Add but not to her.

"What does this mean?" She asked without thinking, pointing at the cover.

"You don't know Neihtrofelitic?" **(Pronounced as NEIGH-TRO-FELITIC)**

"Nei-what?" Ara cocked her head to the side.

"Neihtrofelitic, an ancient writing that Nasods used back then, but on this particular book, there are different types of it. For instance," He pointed at the first symbol, "That is from a different version of Neihtrofelitic, it's called Sylvera."

He pointed to the another letter from bellow the first one.

"That is from Scygle," **(Pronounced as CY-GOUL)**

"Eh?" The Yama Raja gave a confused, carefree look.

Add sighed and shook his head.

"Let's begin from the begining alright?" Ara nodded enthusiastically and plopped down on to the seat.

Add placed the book down on the table, facing the female.

"So to begin, Neihtrofelitic, is an ancient writing, like you know. It was created when the first Nasod Queen and King was made. After the second generation came in, they added parts to it, like different symbols over the orignal words." He pointed to the first letter, "You see that letter without this line? It's just plain Neihtrofelitic, but once the line is put, it's a letter from the Sylvera area."

"What does it mean?"

"We'll get to that later, for now you need to know all the parts that were added to the language." The female nodded.

"So there are a total of four parts added to Neihtrofelitc. You already know Sylvera, and now Scygle. The other two are Obicua and Genoferalio," **(Obicua is O-BEH-QU-A and Genoferalio is GE-NO-FER-A-LIO, kinda like how its spelled.)**

"In the Sylvera area, there are different types of markings they add to Neihtrofelitic. The first is a line, anywhere, horizontal, vertical, it doesn't matter as long as it's straight. It also is this little oval right here," He pointed to an oval under a letter, "And the last is a Z of some sort, only horizontal. Try figuring out some of them."

Ara placed a finger to her chin and stared hard at the book. She quickly made out the symbols and pointed to them, getting a nod of approval from Add for each one.

"You got that down already, and now on to Scygle. Scygle only has one marking on a letter. Its a small triangle with a line through it in the middle."

"Like this one?" Ara pointed to a very small triangle on the book.

Add nodded.

"Obicua has three like Sylvera." The Tracer held up three fingers, "They are a diamond, a square with two lines on top, parallel, and a tear drop shape."

Ara smiled pleasantly and pointed out the symbols, receiving a small smile from the male as well.

"And the last is Genoferalio. To be honest that one has over 1,000 and even I don't know all of them."

"1,000?!" Ara mouth gaped open.

"Don't worry Ara, you only have to memorize the 20 most used ones," Add chuckled.

"How many do you know Add?" Ara was blushing slightly from his laugh, she asked a question to bring the subject on and tried to hid her face.

It was his first time actually laughing to her, and she wanted to savor that gentle sound.

"You're face is red, do you have a fever?" Magenta eyes stared in to her orange ones, making her blush deepen.

"N-no, it's nothing..." A cold hand was placed on her forehead, and for some reason, she liked the feeling.

"You're not burning up, are you sure your alright?" The male pulled his hand away.

"I-I'm perfectly fine, Add! Now, how many do you know of Genoferalio?" Ara stuttered and shook her head wildly.

"I know around 430 something, and are you sure your fine?" His gaze was concerned as he placed his elbows on the table, hand supporting his chin.

"I-I'm fine, Add! Now let's continue learning, I wanna know about Nei...nei...nei something!" Ara stammered, and stared hard at the book, avoiding his eyes.

"Well alright," He shrugged it off, "So the first one you should know about is..."

* * *

Spirify : All those languages I made up on the spot, they don't exist guys xD Just to let you know if you didn't know :D

Neihtrofelitic

-Sylvera

-Scygle

-Obicua

-Genoferalio

Such hard words, even I'm having a hard time remembering them xD

If they are real then uh, I hope there real meanings don't compete with mine xD

Answer to reviews~

**DerpyKanshii - **LOL xD It would? I wouldn't think so xD But yeah, it would be pretty awkward if Elesis and Elsword was dungeoning together, oh well, Elesis is cute xD

**Ephemeral Sanity - **I don't hate Elesis Dx I think she's cute but I can't really see her belonging to Elsword ye sorry ; - ; Elesis x Aren forever xD That couple is really cute ^ o ^ Add x Eve huh? . w . I WILL MAKE YOU IN TO A ADD X ARA FAN XD Hopefully... -emo corner-

**Alice-Neko321 - **The mysteries of a human being xD

**Dead Yumi - **DEAD YUMI?! I UPDATED, DONT YOU DARE BE DEAD D:

**Hellokitty55443 - **ADD X ARA FOREVER! -chants- Don't worry, Ara will be meeting the elgang again, soon ;D I will not tell you what happens when he meets Eve O w O


	4. Chapter 4 The Outside

Spirify : HULLO MY PEEPS! XD

Welcome to the fourth chapter of **_Trapped, Released_**!

And since I got nothing to say, let's continue on with reading! :D

Enjoy~

* * *

Ara held a pencil to her lips, staring at the book in her hands. At the current moment, she was translating the language that Add had taught her.

"Let's see... That's ancient..." She wrote down the word she just figured out under the symbols.

Add lazily placed his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his hand. He swirled the liquid in his cup with a spoon, briefly looking over at the female residing in front of him. Ara gazed hard at the words in front of her, trying to recall what the symbol was. _What was a triangle with a line through it again? Sylvera, Scygle?! I think it was Scygle, so that means, it's Nasodia?_

"Ara." The said female jumped at the sudden voice of her name and quickly looked upwards.

"Y-yes?"

"How far did you get?"

"Er... One chapter...?" She laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her head.

Add sighed and stood up, casually walking next to the female. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his palm on the table, effectively locking her in without obstructing his or her view of the book. Ara shivered at how close his was and refused to meet his gaze, her cheeks tinting a light pink.

"Well you got through four books today, you can stop if you want."

"No-no it's fine, I want to get through at least five today," The Yama Raja smiled and gently placed the book down, her pencil dropping in to the middle of the page.

The Tracer removed his hands, allowing freedom for the female. He quietly slipped back in to his own chair, eyes still staring at Ara.

* * *

Glaive sat on a translucent blue chair, sky-blue dices rolling around in the palm of his hands.

"It's time to make this interesting..." He chuckled sinisterly but also in a light friendly manner.

_**Just what could this man be up too?**_

* * *

Ara's gaze was focused on Add, evenly staring back. It happens at least once everyday, the female would bring up the courage to stare back at the male. And they would before the Yama Raja breaks out laughing softly. The male's gaze would turn tender and gentle, but his emotionless facade would stay on his face, mouth set in a straight line. Just then, the sound of a crack pierced through the atmosphere, almost like the sound of lightning striking an object. The two jumped at the sudden noise, their chairs rocking backwards from the instantaneous act. Add eyes snapped upwards to reveal a blue crack forming on to the ceilings, spreading across the area like wild-fire. It continued down the wall, pieces of the broken canopy toppling down dangerously. Ara narrowly avoided a piece and a sudden adrenaline of survival coursed through her veins. Her body instantly went for the spear, arms snatching the weapon. With a sly movement, she sliced an incoming rock and ambled towards Add, who had his weapon create a shield above him. They had no time for words and shared information by glimpses of facial expressions.

_What's going on?! _Ara made a face of confusion and fear.

_I don't know, but we need to escape before we get crushed. _Add answered back with an evenly confused face, but remained calm.

_Where?! _The Yama Raja's face turned desperate as her eyes darted everywhere for an escape, landing back on to the Tracer briefly.

_Up. _Add took a quick look up and Ara instantly got the message.

The male took two Nasod Dynamics away from the shield and jumped on top of them, lifting the female up on to it as well. Using the rest of his weapon as a shield, the two flew upwards, smashing their way through the collapsing rocks. Ara had to use her spear as a help, since the Nasod Dynamics couldn't keep them all away. She would slice through any pieces that got through, avoiding lethal damage. Add focused his attention at the top, flickering his vision towards a speck of light in the distance. As the two continuously got closer, the light before them got wider and brighter, shaping in to a large oval created from the crumpling gable.

"Almost... almost there..." The male whispered softly, preparing for the exit.

Without a forced push, Ara and Add busted through, the light blinding there eyes for a second. Ara rubbed them gingerly and slowly opened it, her eyesight not use to the blinding outside from being inside for quite a while. Hovering in mid-air, the once ancient library was know a broken area, debris scattering the plains. The surroundings were luscious green grass and tall, firm trees. White and yellow daisies decorated the ground, giving the area a new spark of color. Just up above was the same sun that the Yama Raja was dying to see, casting a luminous light around them. A refreshing wind swirled by.

"The... outside..." Ara gasped quietly, eyes now shining with complete enchantment.

Orange eyes flicked over to the male, who was breathless, standing frozen with anticipation.

"Add...?"

Add snapped his head toward the sudden voice of his name, gazing at a concerned female.

"S-sorry..." His arms were still wounded around her tightly and he made no movement to un-tighten it.

"For-for now... Since we got out... we should go to my friends house..."

Add nodded numbly.

"You think we can just ride there on your weapon?"

He nodded once more and spreaded the remaining Nasod Dynamics in to a large tray of some sort before siting down, one knee up with one arm resting on it. Ara sat down as well, dangling her legs over the edge and taking a big breath. Oh how it felt nice to breath fresh air again.

"I think I remember this area... Let's see... Oh! Over there!" Ara pointed over to a golden speck of light in the distance.

Add squinted and was able to make out tall golden buildings of some sort, almost ancient like with clear, flowing waterfalls.

"My friend, Chung, told me that's the Ancient Waterway! If we get there, I could find our way to Hamel!"

"Hamel? Ancient Waterway?" He stated disbelievingly.

"I'll tell you about it, just fly there, okay?" He nodded confusedly and soon enough, they were zipping past trees while Ara excitedly told him about everything she knew.

Add sat there silently, taking in the information while examining the outside world he never thought he would see again. They past by lakes and rivers, the sun gleaming off the surface and producing a colorful rainbow. It was all to beautiful to believe anymore.

"And so, we have to protect Hamel against the demons..." Ara finished her explanation with a big breath before giving another one of her signature smiles.

It was all to different for Add but he made no sign of rejecting the information he was just given. It was just going to take a while for it to sink in though. He nodded once more, gazing over the terrains and landscape, his mind refusing that this was all true.

"We're here!" Ara jumped off without thinking and Add almost had a heart attack hadn't she somersaulted.

"Reckless..." He breathed a sigh and leap off as well, shoes clicking against the golden floors.

The sun basked the area in light, giving it a golden-ish aura that radiated everything. He could only stand agape, entranced by how magnificent it was. Ara had already rushed off towards the water, sprawling her fingers across the surface and daintily moving it around. The cool liquid brushed against her fingers, refreashing their cramped areas and giving a relaxing feeling. She giggled quietly and dipped it fully in, swirling her hand around. The Piranha's flitted upwards and swam near the surface, playfully touching her fingers and nipping at it gently.

"Fish?" Add came up next to her and squatted down.

"They're known as Piranha's, little fish that usually are grouped together! Most of the time, they attack if something is wrong or they feel threatened but right now we were able to calm the balance of things somewhat so they are very friendly!" Ara beamed and gently patted one fish, rubbing against it's blue scales.

"Try it," The Yama Raja grabbed his hand and placed it at the tip of the water.

Add flinched at the coolness but soon gave in from the feeling and allowed the fish to come over and play.

"Doesn't it feel nice?" Ara laughed lightly and pulled her hands out, leftover droplets of water dripping off.

Just then a splash of water spurted outwards, revealing a a mermaid of some sort with light yellow hair that became pink-ish soon. A blue-ish, green-ish outfit covered her chest, splitting off in to a long skirt that draped over her legs. Aqua eyes stared curiously as it swam closer.

"Laguz!" Ara eyes brightened and she beckoned the little mermaid over, smiling sweetly.

The 'Laguz' came closer and floated upwards. Ara patted the mermaids hair.

"Can you help us find our way to Hamel?" The Laguz nodded and swam in circles, a playful smile now on it's lips.

"Thank you!" Ara smiled once more and stood up, taking Add's hands in hers.

She dragged him in to the water, the male resisting because of the sudden actions. _We won't be able to breath if we go down here! _Add struggled and refused to take a breath, eyes snapping open to reveal a city underwater. He turned to look at Ara, who looked perfectly fine and was breathing. He looked at her with a face that said, _What?! _

"I forgot to tell you Add! You can talk and breath underwater here as long as you have me around." Ara laughed sheepishly, pulling out a tear-drop necklace the color of blue, "This allows us to travel underwater for a long period of time."

Add stared at her in disbelief and cautiously took a breath. It was true, he could breath. His opened his mouth to say something when Ara took off swimming after the Laguz. The Tracer gave a blank stare and sighed, deciding not to question the uncertainties of what he was just told and following after momentarily.

* * *

Spirify : Gosh Ara, when were you so much like a kid? xD

Ara : -ignores and plays with fishies-

Spirify : Okay... = w =

Answer to reviews~

**Alice-Neko321 - **I know right? xD Poor Add, he needs to learn more about love ;D

**Yumi Hades - **Welcome back to life Yumi xD Add x Ara is the cutest -cough- second to ElsAi -cough-

**Orithia WindBell - **YESH, MORE ADD X ARA LOVERS ;D Adeve huh? o w o Add x Ara ish awesome o w o

**Handara - **I love her as like a character but I just can't see her in Elsword yet . w . Add x Ara fan now, welcome -hands you a cookie- :D Your welcome and thank you for reading this story Q W Q

**nekomiminya - **Is it? :O Add x Ara, forever in my heart O q O

**SharpRaven - **Thank you so much xD It is? YAY FOR BEING FIRST ;D

**Ephemeral Sanity - **Yush I do x3 That Elesis and Elsword dungeoning xD That is sooo true LOOOL Ohohoho, turning in to an Add x Ara is on its way up :D Hopefully... xD Your a diehard fan of Chara? I cant really see them togethe Snow made me in to a Cheve lover so xD... Thank you for giving it a chance because, YOU WILL DEFINITELY BECOME AN ADRA LOVER! XD Well what turned me in to an Adra lover is this...

-A few nights ago-

Me : -whispering- ugh... can't sleep...

-check phone-

OMG ADD?! WHO IS THIS CHARACTER?! OMG OMG OMG, HE LOOKS SO COOL! -whisper shouting-

Now Add has officially taken my first spot for favorite boy character!

Wait... who would I ship them with?

Add belongs with Eve?! Oh heck no... Eve belongs with Chung KOG!

So Ara?! Maybe...

-puts phone away and tries to sleep again-

So while I was trying to sleep, my mind unconsciously created a whole plot for Add x Ara, and this story happened xD

So that's how I became a Adra fan ;D So you feel an attachment because of Fate Stay? :O I watched that anime a longggg time ago xD Right now I'm a complete fan of this manga called Gakuen Alice! NATSUME X MIKAN FOREVER -le chants- Yush, I made a language because I will be using it in the story later on xD THATS A GOOD IDEA, THANKS FOR THE ADVICE :O Oh yesh, I read it, but I didn't have time to review, I sorry Q . Q And let me say, you made me in to a fan of Ar Tonelico xD My favorite song would probably be Cosmosflips because the chorus, OMG the chorus xD I cannot update FG or ADAA because... I lost ideas... But I will soon come back for it when imagination pops into my head xD Are they for reviews? xD I'm very happy of the support I can get for this story ^^ -eats cookie- thank you again!

**DerpyKanshii - **You think so ? xD I LOVE ELSWORD WHEN HE CRIES, OMG HE'S LIKE A PUPPY AND I CANT GET OVER IT AND AFJDALKDJAKLDJALMKSDLKSADM! /shot You have to? xD That sucks, -hands you panda earphones- :D


	5. Chapter 5 Attack

Spirify : I'm sorry for the late update you guys D:

So busy training my Yama Raja xD

-shot-

Okay, that's not the whole reason Q W Q

I have been going through trouble with inspiration, not to mention the FCAT is coming soon Q - Q

I have been having family problems with things that shouldn't even be a problem . x .

But I can cope with it because I have you guys and anime :D

This is actually my first time I've ever been so depressed because of my family.

Have you guys ever, did something wrong but no horribly wrong?

But you parents wouldn't even give you a chance to explain yourself?

If you do, can you give me some hints on what you do to calm yourself?

Thanks and enjoy reading! :D

* * *

A dull white light shined its sparkling color on to a large beautiful dining room, surrounded by windows covered with silky blue curtains. The walls were painted the same light hue of blue with white drawings of roses. Golden frames with pictures of the gang hung nicely, showing old memories. In the middle was a large golden, glass table with chairs surrounding it. Plates of the finest dine were placed, luxurious tea, and the cleanest utensils also with it. Though as much of how fancy it was, the atmosphere was deadly quiet, gloomy and awkward. The chiefs, butlers, and maids were all on edge, standing uncomfortable while watching the usual bright and happy gang, sit melancholy, poking at their food with a fork. One brave maid strode up to Chung with a hesitant voice.

"Is the food not to your liking, Prince Chung?"

"...No, it isn't that, I'm just not hungry today." Chung answered wearily, his cerulean eyes dull and broken-like.

"...Oh, I apologize..." The maid back down immediately and hurriedly walked back to her spot.

Rena gently forced herself to cut a piece of the flavored steak and pop it in to her mouth. She gagged a little and softly coughed to calm herself. Eating was definitely not a good choice. For the past three months since there expedition of finding Ara ended, everyone was haunted with the idea of her being dead. For those past months, nobody ate correctly, sitting bluntly on their chair with a lifeless expression.

_Ding!_

The soft chime of the doorbell rung its sweet melody in to the room, lighting up the atmosphere for a quick moment. Aisha stiffly stood up and spoke lowly.

"I'll get it,"

She promptly strided towards the hallway, her pink and white dress swaying from her steps. Step by step, she gradually made her way towards the door. With a swift push, the grand doors slid open, revealing an enchanting yard. Speeding up, the mage almost angerly stomped over to the gates, placing her palms on to the smooth walls. Who would boldly bother them right now. Right at this moment. With a glare, she shoved the gates open and was about to snap an enraged statement till she saw the other person located on the other side. Her voice died out and her amethyst eyes widened considerably. Before her stood a young female with silky, black locks, pinned with a white fox hair-pin. Black, gold, and a dark red spear, finely carved laid in her gloved hands, shining from the light of the sun. Sweet honey eyes peered back with relief.

"Aisha!" Ara cried out, smiling with small tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"A-A-Ara?!" The mage said disbelievingly, her arms dropping to the side.

The spear-maiden nodded gently. The purple-haired female instantly pulled Ara in to an embrace, almost like a child clinging to a mother. Ara laughed softly and hugged her back, brushing a hand through Aisha's hair. The mage snuggled closer then pulled back abruptly.

"Where have you been?! You were gone for three months! Are you injured? Hungry? Tired? Do you need-!" She cut herself off when she noticed a tall male standing behind Ara silently.

He barely acknowledged her, staring at the grand castle with deep magenta eyes. His silky silver hair, floated with the wind, spiked up naturally. A jagged scar was over his right eye and several objects hovered in the back. Ara, noticing the female's gaze introduced him.

"This is Add, he saved me." Add looked back when he heard his name, "Add, this is Aisha."

Barely nodding as a gesture, he stared blankly back at Ara.

"Nice to meet you!" Aisha held her hand out for a hand-shake.

Add stared at the hand, but then looked away and walked up next to the spear-maiden.

"Sorry, Add isn't very good at communicating with others," Ara whispered to the mage who nodded lightly.

"O-okay, for now come in, you guys! We were just eating!" Aisha ushered the two in and closed the gates, dashing off to spread the news of the safely returned Ara.

The two watched the mage disappear in to the castle before following after slowly.

"So this is where you live?" Add started.

"Sort of, when I first joined the el gang, they were all living in this castle. Remember Chung, the guy I told you about before? He's the prince of this city known as Hamel, or City of Water." Ara answered, stepping up the stone stairs.

Add nodded.

"So we basically live in this beautiful area. I'll show you around the castle after we eat and tomorrow we can explore the city if you want."

He nodded again, walking down the grand white hallways, eyes peering around curiously. Ara lead the way, her memory of the castle suddenly coming all back in to her head. It was nostalgic to walk down the same area again, to see where she use to be, especially since for three months she stayed in a small, stuffy place. The female skipped ahead towards a door and opened it excitedly.

"Ara!" A chorus of voices shot in to her ear as the gang all stood up at once.

"You guys!" Ara shot forward in to their arms with a large smile playing on her lips.

Rena crushingly hugged her, nearly taking away all the air she had. Chung and Elsword ruffled her hair like big-brothers and Raven just smiled lovingly like a father. But there was nothing from Eve. Ara glanced up from between Rena and found Eve staring icily at something. Or rather, _someone. _Turning her head slightly, she found Add lowering his head so his bangs would overshadow his eyes. A strike of fear and un-comfort crawled up her spine, making the female shiver slightly and pull away. Her worried eyes were now focused on the male. Suddenly, a wicked smirk formed on to his lips, spreading across his face. When he raised his head, his Nasod Dynamics and the scar on his eyes started glowing a malicious purple, sending a thousand volts of distress in to Ara. A cackle bubbled out of Add's mouth as stared at Eve with lust. But it wasn't for love. _It was something much more frightening. _

"Add...?" Ara whispered concernedly, taking a step forward.

A smooth pale arm shot outwards and stopped her from moving any further. Eve narrowed her eyes dangerously, electricity silently forming around her.

"Eve?!" The female touched the tips of her back and pulled outwards a string of electricity, carving in to sparking wings that zapped about.

Add's insane grin widened when he saw this, craze filling up his eyes as he positioned himself for battle. Right now, nothing mattered except the nasod before him. That one special piece of information that was right there, waiting for his hands to grasp. He didn't care if that was Ara's friend. He didn't care at all. All that mattered was that ancient knowledge buried deep inside her, something he could dissect out and digest. Oh how desperately ready he was for it. The first to move was Eve, zipping forward with Moby and Remy. She slammed the two down and was irked when it was blocked by his weapons. Spreading out her fingers, several particle rays shot forward and crashed downwards. Add chuckled and a spiral form of purple electricity twirled outwards, sending the female backwards from the sheer force. _So this was a nasod. A battle nasod. How magnificently beautiful was this thing created. So elegant and graceful, so full of knowledge. I want... I want this knowledge...! _With a light jump, he was zooming quickly towards Eve, drawing his arm out where his Nasod Dynamics followed the movement and were almost thrown-like. Eve slashed out his arm and a bright blue triangular shield was created, reflecting everything. Add landed on his feet and stopped his movements. Eve, who wasn't expecting this, hesitated to ensue the next attack. The crazed laugh of the male vibrated up as he raised his head. Bright magenta eyes stared without focus, almost like glowing eyes in the dark.

"Particle... Accelerator..." A sudden gust of wind spurted out from him, whipping the curtains and clothing.

A swift zap of lightning flowed forth, so immense with power that the chandelier and windows rattled. Dust from the ceilings started crumbling down, staining the sparkling floors with dirt.

_Slap!_

A sharp piercing slap connected with his cheeks, completely stopping the skill from the abrupt action. Add slowly touched his small injury, turning his head to face a slightly angered Ara. His eyes widened when she narrowed her eyes.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Ara practically yelled.

Her hands tightened in to fists, falling to the side in a restraint movement.

"...I..." Add began, but he was unable to complete the sentence.

Silence continued resuming the tense atmosphere, the male trying to form a legit statement as Ara crossed her arms over her chest. The Tracer soon enough gave up and hung his head lowly, refusing to meet eye contact with anybody, glaring at the floor as if its what started this whole mess. The spear-maidens eyes softened lightly and she gently grabbed his hands. Without another word, she pulled him along, up the stairs and towards her room, leaving a completely baffled el gang behind. Add made little to none resistance and followed her obediently. He stared at the hand that clung to his. It was so warm, so gentle, and so caring... But why? After all the things he just done. Her every action was always so confusing... But it was also so beautiful in its own way.

_I wish I could've met you sooner._

* * *

Spirify : That ends the fifth chapter of Trapped, Released :D

Answer to reviews~

**Yumi Hades - **I love love love Ara, she's my favorite character xD

**HelloKitty55443 - **Secretly reading huh xD Thank you ! :D Ara is a little kid in my eyes ;D For now, his craziness is coming xD Forgive me if I didn't explain it correctly OTL

**Alice-Neko321 - **Add and his desire for only knowledge on Nasod = W = *gives Add a book on Love*

**Kami No Tsurugi Kasunagi - **Changed your pen name? xD It's long but nice ;D I will try to finish that after I finish this one, promise *^* Well most, I guess xD I don't particularily mind because I CAN SHIP ADD WITH WHO I WANT WITH THE POWER OF FANFICTION! -shot down by missles- I know how you feel when that happens, but I take my shipping very very critically xD So no worries about your Elesis, she belongs with Aren ;D -wink wink- I love it to And yesh, Ara is pretty cute when Chung xD Seen the marriage system? Who you gonna marry? :D


End file.
